epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 24: Captain Cold vs Sub-Zero
Whoo weee, it's been cold here on the east coast! Figures that I'd release this right after Mr. Freeze. For real though, it's been around -2 F ( -20 C ? ) for the past week now. I'm cold. Very cold. Halp. Also this was one of my most suggested battles. Enjoy the penultimate plight! Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:12 'Captain Cold:' Hey buddy, I brought you some soup cause you’re about to catch a cold! You don’t want to get smart with Snart today! It’s better to fold I cause flash freezing on a regular basis. No sacrifices Your lousy ninjutsu doesn’t stand a chance to my devices Don’t give me the cold shoulder buddy, or I’ll take you out casually A crying generic cryogenic. To me you’re another casualty Sub-Zero: named after the wins he’s gained in his reality Any encounter with the Cap is gonna end in a fatality 'Sub-Zero:' I thought this may be a challenge. I’ll finish you off with ease You’re little more than a poorly done rip off of Mr. Freeze I smash heathens who think they can mess with the forest demons, And ice shatter their spirits until they are severely weakened I smash and throw broken spines regardless of the season So if you want this crushing hammer, go ahead and give me a reason There’s no surviving my aura, so I suggest you get out of my way Otherwise I’ll make sure that you have a very ice day 'Captain Cold and Heatwave:' Well shit, seems like I may be in a little over my head So I’ll have one of my buddies come in and take over instead! Alright, seeing this matchup, it’s a fact. You’ve already lost What method do you prefer to die? The flame or the frost? Call me Slick Mick! I’ve got a knack to kick your ass We’ve burnt and frozen the Flash! You don’t stand a chance! An assassin with no passion is just asking to be our next cash in You think his mom made him that suit? No but who’s asking? Lasting against us is ain’t an option when you’re a pile of ashes Too bad you ended up sliding in on the wrong faction Missing something Luai? You must’ve left your swag behind ya Take that stupid-ass mask of yours off and go back to China! 'Sub-Zero and Scorpion:' You won’t be giving up that easily. That has become clear Then prepare for annihilation and get over here! This fight will be your last! You’re completely outclassed! Just because you fight the Flash, doesn’t mean you think fast Don’t bother worrying about escape. You won’t survive the hour You fools thought you could match up to us without superpowers? From spinning tops to mirrors, you all leave some to be desired While I won’t need my greatest shame to set this track on fire! I’m as stealthy as the night. I fight with hell’s might You cannot kill a dead man, but you can beg for less plight! Your impulsiveness is only outmatched by your hubris If you have honor, fight without your costumes and prove it 'Captain Cold and Heatwave:' Quit trying to act tough, you just choose to be in pain You’re a freaking palette swap of Sub-Zero. That’s pretty lame You two were meant for each other. Hell, you’re both insane Y’all gotta be pretty stupid to spell your combat with a K 'Sub-Zero and Scorpion:' This ignorance is far worse than you both realize You will pay for this foolishness, with your lives! I’ll drag you both down to hell's eternal crematorium! The battle is finished, and we have won, Scorpion Who Won? ---- Hints Category:Blog posts